Das Lächeln eines Clowns
Sind dir Clowns auch unheimlich? Manche Leute haben Angst vor ihnen. Dafür gibt es sogar eine spezielle Bezeichnung: Coulrophobie. Du wirst jetzt lachen und sagen, dass so eine Phobie wortwörtlich albern ist, aber ich kann dir erzählen wieso ich darunter leide. Vielleicht denkst du dann in Zukunft auch anders über diese ach so tollen Spaßmacher... Es war ein heißer Sommertag im Jahr 1990, als ich mit meiner Mutter ein Straßenfest in unserer Stadt besuchte. Ich war erst sechs Jahre alt und da viel los war ermahnte mich meine Mutter, immer bei ihr zu bleiben damit ich mich nicht verlaufen konnte. Ich war eigentlich ein artiges Kind und so ging ich mit meiner Mutter zu einigen Ständen, bekam Zuckerwatte und sah mir am frühen Nachmittag die Parade an. Es war ein richtig schöner Tag gewesen. Am frühen Abend schlossen viele Stände und die meisten Leute waren gegangen. Deshalb wollte meine Mutter mit mir nach Hause, doch mein Blick hing an einem Clown, der auf einer kleinen Bühne Kunststücke vollführte und Luftballontiere an die Kinder verteilte. Auf mein Betteln hin bekam ich auch die Erlaubnis, zu schauen zu dürfen. Damals dachte ich mir nichts dabei, wieso ein Clown so spät noch auftrat. Ich freute mich lediglich, ganz vorne sitzen zu können ohne von zu vielen Kindern nach hinten gedrängt zu werden. Da nicht so viele Leute anwesend waren, setzte sich meine Mutter etwas abseits an einen noch geöffneten Stand, der Essen und Getränke anbot und behielt mich von dort aus im Blick. Pogo, so hieß er. Pogo der Clown. Er hatte blaue Haare, gelbe Augen und ein schwarzes Tuch über den Mund. Pogo trug einen rot karierten Anzug und gelbe, große Clownschuhe. Die Show war eher eine mittelmäßige Clownshow, doch ich fand sie sehr gut. Am Ende überreichte der Clown jeden Kind einen rosafarbenen Zettel, auf dem stand: Einladung Lieber Freund/Liebe Freundin, hiermit lade ich dich zu meiner FUN-tastischen Clownsparty am Freitag um 16 Uhr in der Masonstreet 24 ein. ''' '''Komm nicht zu spät, sonst wird das Essen kalt. Lustige Grüße Pogo der Clown Damals war ich ein großer Fan von Clowns und bettelte daher bei meiner Mutter, dorthin gehen zu dürfen. Doch sie verneinte und erklärte mir, dass an diesem Tag auf Onkel Neils Geburtstag wäre. Ich stöhnte genervt. Da war es immer richtig langweilig. Man musste gerade am Tisch sitzen, es waren nie andere Kinder zum Spielen da und Tante Grace zwickte einen immer in die Wange. Darauf hatte ich überhaupt keine Lust. Also beschloss ich, krank zu spielen. Letztes Jahr hatte ich die Sommergrippe und musste deshalb auch nicht dort hin mitgehen. Ich hustete und schniefte die ganze Woche lang herum wenn meine Eltern in der Nähe waren und beklagte mich als endlich der Tag gekommen war über Bauchschmerzen und Übelkeit. Zu meiner Freude durfte ich nun tatsächlich daheim bleiben. Nur leider taten das meine Eltern ebenfalls. Verdammt, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Ich wurde den ganzen Tag behütet und wurde immer ungeduldiger. Bald war 16 Uhr, doch meine Eltern ließen mich keine fünf Minuten alleine. Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit meinte meine Mutter "Wir holen noch etwas zu Essen für heute Abend. Um halb sechs sind wir wahrscheinlich zurück. Kommst du solange zurecht mein Schatz?" "Ja... Ich schlafe einfach ein bisschen.", antwortete ich mit meiner gespielt kranken Stimme. Endlich war es so weit. Es war bereits halb fünf als sie das Haus verließen. Ich wartete in meinem Bett, bis ich das Auto aus der Ausfahrt heraus rumpeln hörte und sprang dann aus meinen Bett. Zuerst griff ich nach der rosanen Einladung und zog mir rasch Schuhe an, ehe ich aus dem Haus eilte. Masonstreet 24... Ich kannte mich schon etwas in der Stadt aus und soweit ich wusste, war das irgendwo im Industriegebiet. Jedoch zum Glück nicht zu weit weg. Vielleicht zehn Minuten Fußweg. Ich beeilte mich, denn ich wollte nicht noch später kommen. Als ich schließlich bei der Adresse ankam, staunte ich zunächst etwas. Es war ein verlassen aussehendes Fabrikgebäude, an dessen Eingangstür auf jeder Seite jeweils drei rote Luftballons im leichten Wind hin und her schwankten. Von außen sah das Gebäude ja nicht gerade schön aus, aber vielleicht würde es innen besser werden? Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür. Ich fand mich in einer großen, leeren Halle wieder, die früher wahrscheinlich eine Fertigungshalle gewesen war. Ich fand keine Spur von einer angeblichen Party. Keine Dekoration, keine Gäste, kein Clown. Einen Moment lang war ich sehr enttäuscht, bis ich aus einen Raum am Ende der Halle Zirkusmusik und ein schrilles Lachen hören konnte. "Hallo?", ich lief aufgeregt auf den Raum zu. "Hallo ist da jemand?" Als ich dort ankam, verschlug es mir den Atem. Der Raum war bunt mit Luftballons und Luftschlangen dekoriert, die kühle, graue Wand war mit bunten Papier verklebt. In einer Ecke stand sogar ein kleines Karussell und in der anderen ein Plattenspieler, von dem aus die Musik kam. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein großer Tisch, um den herum Kinder saßen. Der Tisch war mit Kuchen, Keksen, Limonade und anderen Leckereien gedeckt. Doch etwas war komisch. Ich traute der Sache nicht ganz. Manche Kinder, die anscheinend schon etwas gegessen hatten, was man an den Krümeln auf den Tellern und den halb leeren Gläsern sah, röchelten und sagten, ihnen würde es nicht gut gehen. In diesem Moment tauchte Pogo der Clown hinter mir in der Tür auf und meinte "Ich bin froh, dass du es auch noch geschafft hast. Setz dich doch zu uns und bediene dich bei den vielen Leckereien.", zögerlich setzte ich mich doch ich hütete mich erst davor, irgendwas anzurühren. Den anderen Kindern schien es nicht gerade gut zu gehen. Irgendwann schien mich dieser Clown mit seinen gelben Augen eindringlich anzustarren. "Es ist unhöflich, wenn du Nichts isst. Ich habe mir so viel Mühe gemacht." "Ich bin nicht hungrig.", er grinste etwas. "Passt denn kein einziger Keks in deinen Bauch?", energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf und beobachtete wie ein kleines Mädchen vom Stuhl kippte und reglos am Boden liegen blieb. Angst kroch in mir hoch. "Ich will heim.", sagte ich mit zittriger Stimme, worauf hin Pogo tadelnd den Kopf schüttelte. "Du willst jetzt schon gehen? Ohne etwas zu Essen? Ohne mit uns zu feiern? Die Party fängt doch gerade erst an...", ich erhob mich langsam vom Stuhl und versuchte, zum Ende des Raumes zu kommen. "Meine Mommy macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen...", es war doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, hier her zu kommen. "Nein ich kann dich einfach nicht gehen lassen. Ich habe mich doch so auf dich gefreut.", dieser Clown starrte mich noch immer an. Noch immer auf diese bedrückende, unheimliche Art und Weise. "Es tut mir leid... Aber ich muss heim." "Du wirst nicht gehen.", der Clown begann, langsam sich seine Haut oder was auch immer das war, vom Gesicht zu ziehen und das Tuch vor seinem Mund weg zu reißen. Darunter lag etwas, das nicht wie ein Mensch aussah. Seine Haut sah aus, als wäre sie geschmolzen. Die gelben, bösartig starrenden Augen lagen in tiefen Augenhöhlen, die Nase sah aus wie abgebissen und der Mund... Meine Güte dieser Mund... Er war voller spitzer Zähne die, nicht wie bei uns Menschen üblich in einer Reihe, sondern in drei Reihen angeordnet waren. Einen Moment stand ich wie angewurzelt vor Schreck da und starrte dieses Etwas an, das mit einem fiesen Grinsen zurück starrte. Dann folgte ein spitzer Schrei meinerseits, worauf hin ich endlich aus meiner Starre erwachte und so schnell wie möglich auf den Eingang zurannte. Verfolgt von dem kranken, schrillen Lachen. Es wunderte mich, dass ich nicht von diesem Ding verfolgt wurde, doch ich rannte weiter. Immer weiter, bis ich schließlich endlich an dem Haus meiner Eltern ankam. Völlig außer Atem schnappte ich den Schlüssel unter dem Fußabtreter und schloss die Tür auf. "Mommy? Daddy?", keine Antwort. Es war niemand Zuhause. Sie waren also nach wie vor mit Einkaufen beschäftigt. "Gut", ''dachte ich. So konnte ich meine Erklärung für das Verschwinden zumindest hinaus zögern. Die Sache mit dem Clown würden sie mir ohnehin nicht glauben. Eher würde es eine Woche Hausarrest und eine Standpauke darüber, dass man nicht einfach weg laufen soll und dass sie mir verboten haben, dort hin zu gehen, geben. Trotzdem würde ich es ihnen erzählen und dann die Polizei rufen. Vielleicht konnten die etwas machen? Für einen kurzen Moment blickte ich in die Küche. Die große Uhr zeigte mir, dass es kurz vor halb sechs war. Gerade noch so geschafft. Mein Blick fiel auf den Kühlschrank, doch es drehte mir bei dem Gedanken an die Kinder beinahe den Magen um. Nach dem Anblick von gerade hatte ich wirklich keinen Hunger mehr und so ging ich die Treppen zu meinen Zimmer hoch. Ich hatte ein großes Zimmer auf dem ausgebauten Dachboden und daher sehr viel Platz. Nur stickig wurde es hier oben schnell, weshalb ich das Fenster über meinen Bett öffnete und mich dann hin legte. Dieses Gesicht... ich konnte es noch immer vor meinen Augen sehen. Nach einigen Minuten hatte ich es endlich geschafft, mich zu beruhigen. "Hier bin ich sicher... Hier passiert mir Nichts... Ich muss keine Angst mehr haben..." Immer und immer wieder flüsterte ich es vor mich hin, bis ich das vertraute rumpeln des Autos in der Einfahrt hörte und kurze Zeit später auch das dumpfe Geräusch der Haustüre, die geschlossen wurde. "Ricky! Wir sind wieder Zuhause!", tönte es durch das Haus. "Okay Mommy!", noch würde ich nicht nach unten gehen. Ich wollte es noch nicht erzählen. Ich lauschte den Geräuschen, die von unten hervor drangen. Etwas rumpelte, etwas klirrte, Stimmen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie gerade dabei, etwas zu kochen. Alles würde wieder gut werden, da war ich mir sicher. Zumindest bis zu dem Moment, an dem mein Herz fast stillstand. Durch das geöffnete Fenster flog ein roter Luftballon herein, an dem ein rosa Zettel festgebunden war. "Nein.", flüsterte ich. "Das passiert nicht.", ich setzte mich auf und griff mit vor Angst zitternder Hand nach dem Zettel: '''Einladung' Lieber Ricky, hiermit lade ich dich zu meiner FUN-tastischen Clownsparty heute um 18 Uhr in der Turnerstreet 3 ein. Komm nicht zu spät, sonst werden deine Eltern kalt. Lustige Grüße Pogo der Clown Mir stockte der Atem. Was wurde hier gespielt? Warum wollte mit dieses Ding weh tun? Nach einem kurzen Moment bemerkte ich etwas... Turnerstreet 3... das war dieses Haus. Im selben Moment hörte ich von unten dieses bösartige Lachen und den Schrei meiner Mutter. Er war hier. Pogo war hinter mir her. Ich rannte die Treppenstufen hinunter und sah am Ende der Treppe eine große Blutlache. Mir war in diesem Moment klar, dass meine Eltern tot sein mussten. Voller Panik rannte ich aus dem Haus zu unseren Nachbarn und rief von dort aus die Polizei. Als diese anrückte, fand sie Nichts. Weder in unserem Haus, noch in dem verlassenen Fabrikgebäude. Den Nachforschungen der Polizei nach war am Abend des Straßenfestes kein Clown angemeldet gewesen. Die Kinder und meine Eltern wurden als vermisst gemeldet. Ich hätte so gerne etwas getan, irgendetwas. Doch ich konnte es nicht. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? In den Zeitungen stand immer wieder etwas von verschwundenen Kindern, manchmal auch von ganzen Familien. Die Polizei konnte bisher nicht aufklären, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Ich habe ihnen damals gesagt, dass ich es weiß. Es war dieser Clown, dieses Monster. Es wird nicht aufhören zu töten. Aber mir glaubt ohnehin niemand. Ich sitze hier in einer Nervenheilanstalt, weil mich Pogo nicht in Ruhe lässt. Das wird er nie tun. Er schickt mir Nachrichten und manchmal kann ich ihn von meinem Fenster aus sehen... Er steht da und lächelt mich an. Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass es bald Zeit für meine FUN-tastische Party wird. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord